


Leaving empty souls when he avenged

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Umbrella Siblings Being Good Siblings™ [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU where everything is fine, Five POV, Five kinda talks about his feelings, Five stays in the house because he can't buy a house, Gen, Klaus stays because he needs to start making money for a house, Nightmares, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Klaus Hargreeves having some sibling bonding time™, let's just pretend the Sparrow Academy doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: "Oh, no..." Klaus murmured. Five quirked an eyebrow at him. Was Klaus saying that because of something unimportant, or because something was wrong? With him, Five would never tell."What?" Five hissed."Five, how many," Klaus swallowed, sitting up straighter, "how many people have you killed throughout the years?"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Umbrella Siblings Being Good Siblings™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Leaving empty souls when he avenged

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, back with more Five/Klaus sibling bonding time! The title is from the song, "Blood Like Lemonade" by Morcheeba. Enjoy!

Five sat on the couch of their living room hugging his knees. His coffee sat on the table in front of him, half empty and probably cold. He'd fallen asleep while laying on the couch after having slept barely a couple of hours that night, thanks to another nightmare. It seemed that just as he'd slipped back into sleep, another nightmare greeted him.

It was one of his more...gruesome kills from when he'd been working at the Commission. He remembered having to kill a whole family, and he hadn't really liked the idea of it. It was a family of five, the couple had adopted a few children, it seemed, since none of the kids had looked like the parents. The children couldn't have been older than thirteen, around the age he'd left the academy and foolishly gotten stuck in the post-apocalyptic future. Two of the kids reminded him of Ben and Vanya, which had made the kill even harder than it had to be. 

He remembered staring at their dead faces for a moment too long before blinking back to the Commission. Remembered the shiver that ran down this spine as he thought, _They sort of look like my siblings._ But they weren't his siblings. 

Yet, the nightmare replaced the faces of the children with those of his siblings, leaving him horrified with himself.

He hated being a killer. Hated how much blood was on his two hands. And he hated how it made his siblings scared of him. He saw it in their eyes, when rage threatened to overwhelm him. He saw it in the way they'd take a step back, or clench their fists in defense. He hated it all.

Five snapped out of it at the sound of lazy footsteps, raising his head to find Klaus waltzing in and plopping down in an armchair. Klaus smiled and stretched, surely having just woken up. But, quickly, Klaus's smile fell, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, no..." Klaus murmured. Five quirked an eyebrow at him. Was Klaus saying that because of something unimportant, or because something was wrong? With him, Five would never tell. 

"What?" Five hissed.

"Five, how many," Klaus swallowed, sitting up straighter, "how many people have you killed throughout the years?"

Five grimaced. Right, Klaus was sober 95% of the time nowadays. He probably saw all the people Five had killed surrounding them. He probably saw what a monster his "little" brother was.

Five tried to fake nonchalance with what he hoped was a light shrug. His voice, however, wavered, betraying him, "A lot."

Klaus nodded, a little panicked as he turned around. He jumped a little, almost falling out of the chair. Maybe there was a ghost that was standing too close, or maybe one that looked too horrifying. There had been a few that had died when Five had to blow up buildings or set homes on fire.

When Klaus turned back around to face him, he asked, "Are you ok, buddy? You look a little pale."

Did he? He felt that he was trembling a bit, and sweat gathered around his hairline. The fact that so many souls of those he killed were just following him around didn't bid well with him. He always hated the killing, but he did it because he was willing to do what he had to do to get back to his family. To save his family.

Taking a deep breath, Five adjusted his tie, "Can...can you tell them I'm sorry?" 

Klaus blinked at him, gaze softening a bit, "Yeah, sure thing." After whispering to a few souls that must've been near by, he nodded, as thought listening to what someone else had to say. "One of them wants to know why you did it. Why you killed so many of them."

Five gulped, clenching and unclenching his fists to keep him collected. "I..." He sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it. He looked down at his shoes, unable to look at his brother, "I was just doing my job. They asked me to kill people, so I did, no questions asked. I just wanted to get back to my family, I wasn't really thinking about anything else."

"Really?" Klaus asked, as though that fact hadn't been clear before. Maybe it hadn't been. "So, that's why you were so frustrated whenever we didn't cooperate? Because you did everything to get back to us, and we weren't listening?" Five nodded. "Wow, that's...I wish I would've known more, Five."

"I thought it had been clear, but I guess it wasn't." He winced at how bitter he sounded. He really was just a bitter old man, wasn't he? 

Fortunately, Klaus changed the subject, "Hey, you want another cup of joe? Yours seems cold and gross."

Five stared at his half empty cup of coffee, then glanced back at Klaus. "Yeah. Make sure to use the Columbian blend."

Klaus nodded, standing up and stretching before grabbing the mug and lazily making his way out of the living room. "Oh, and, Five?" Klaus called back. Five looked at him. "When you said that, a lot of the souls disappeared. Most of them, actually. I think they were just waiting to know why they had to die. And if you ever wanna talk about it, I can try to listen. But, y'know, only if you're ok with being not emotionally constipated."

Five grinned, "I'll think about it." 

Maybe, Five decided, it would be ok to talk it out. A couple weeks back, if anyone asked him who he'd talk to about stuff like this, he never would've said Klaus. But now? It didn't sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
